Your Sister is Hot
by Silver Masquerades
Summary: Arnold Shortman has always known Timberly as "Gerald's little sister" and nothing more but when she returns from abroad she sparks a fire within Arnold that he is unsure that he'll be able to control. Will he give into his desires? Is it just purely physical attraction or is there more to Timberly than just her looks alone?


**A/N**: Hey everyone! It has been awhile since I have last posted anything but I have been craving a story based around Arnold and Timberly. I apologize for any spelling errors found.

**Summary**: Arnold Shortman has faced many troubles in his young life but he has never anticipated anything like this. How was he going to tell his best friend Gerald that he was dating his little sister?

* * *

**Your sister is hot**

Chapter 1

Arnold Shortman was now was soon going to enter his senior year of high school along with all the others of his years in middle school. Of course he was going to spend the beginning of his summer break with his best friend Gerald Johanssen. The last few years of high school have been very kind to Arnold. He still maintained his oblong shaped head but his body had filled out growing a muscular build thanks to him joining football. His pale blonde hair was brushed back and he no longer wore his little blue cap. He wore a white button up top with the first three buttons undone exposing a bite of his well-defined chest and some torn jeans.

Arnold's skin had tanned due to his time spent outside when training and practicing while he was in football. Gerald had decided to join basketball instead seeing as he grew like a weed over the years and he just had a talent for it. Arnold was currently on his way to Gerald's home carrying a bat with him seeing as they had planned to play some baseball in the vacant lot. It was still a common occurance and a few others like Stinky, Sid, and Harold would be joining. Perhaps Helga would make an appearance along with her boyfriend Wolfgang.

When Arnold reached the two story building he reached a hand up giving a few loud knocks. The door cracked open and Gerald's mother peered through before she completely pulled it back giving Arnold a bright smile.

"Ah hello there Arnold! Gerald is upstairs right now, helping Timberly unpack." She said giving Arnold a kind smile as she stepped aside to let him into the house.

"Timberly is back from England?" Arnold smiling as he entered the home always polite and only asked out of mild curiosity.

Timberly had left to England to study abroad which was at a fairly young age but she proved to be a brilliant. She left home when she was 13 Arnold believed and she would be starting her freshman year of high school.

"Yes she arrived last night. Gerald! Arnold is here! You can go ahead and head out I'll help Timberly with the rest of her things!" Mrs. Johanssen called up the flight of steps. Gerald called out in response and Arnold decided to sit at the kitchen table located just to the left of the staircase while the living room was on the left.

Arnold could hear bantering from upstairs before several steps came rushing down the stairs. Arnold looked over towards the stair case just in time to see Gerald leap over the last few steps with his bat in hand.

"Come on man before Timberly catches up!" Gerald said grabbing Arnold's wrist and yanking him right off the chair and practically yanking the door open and tossing Arnold out of it.

"Gerald what's the big deal?" Arnold asked but he couldn't help but be reminded of when they were younger. Gerald would often do this because he didn't want Timberly hassling Arnold seeing as her crushes on the blonde would often die out and spark up again at random.

"Come on man don't act brand new." Gerald said slamming the door behind him once they were both outside.

"How about we do not act like we're still 10?" Arnold asked with his brows pulling together as he righted himself and brushed his hair back.

"Gerald? Gerald stop holding the door! I want to see Arnold it has been forever! Mom!" a high pitched whine was heard but it seemed a bit more . . . mature?

"Now or never man." Gerald warned and Arnold sighed.

"Fine just this once." Arnold said before they both made a mad dash to the left with Gerald leaping over the porch steps. Arnold couldn't help but grin as they jogged remembering when they were younger.

"Arnold!" a feminine voice cried out after the sound of a door swinging open. Arnold looked over his shoulder and soon wished he hadn't.

She had to be at least 5'4 with skin the color of caramel, her body was curved like an hourglass with a fairly sized bust and rounded hips. Her lips were full and pouty covered with a light red gloss. She wore tan shorts and a black muscle shirt and her hair fell in huge raven curls down to her shoulders.

At that moment Arnold tripped over his own feet and smacked right into the pavement causing a surprised cry from Timberly.

"Are you alright?" Timberly asked standing in front of Arnold with her hands resting on her knees and bending forward to get a good look at him. Arnold was slouched in the chair with ice pressed against his nose. His emerald eyes stared back into Timberly's hazel orbs and they both simultaneously smiled at one another.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I guess that is what I get for running and not looking where I was going." Arnold said keeping his gaze trained on Timberly's face and not her well-endowed chest. He had to remember he had a girlfriend, a sweet girlfriend named Lila.

The two of them were in the kitchen with Arnold sitting on one of the chairs while Timberly stood before him bent at the waist observing him. She grew up well, how old was she now? 15? 16? The answer would be too young. Arnold would be turning 18 years old soon – wait he shouldn't even be thinking about such things.

Her eyelashes were long – weather they were false or not didn't matter to Arnold and she was close enough for Arnold to get a good look at her high cheekbones and the freckles that dotted across her shoulders.

"Tim give him some room." Gerald said as he entered the room causing Timberly to pout and move back saying something along the lines of Gerald being no fun. Gerald sat across from Arnold with a loud grunt while Timberly left the kitchen. Before she was out she looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde male causing him to blink in surprise. She giggled and skipped out and dashed upstairs positively giddy with her bold action.

Arnold took a deep breath before he looked over at Gerald appearing guilty.

"Your sister is hot." He said.

". . .Arnold my man, don't make me give you another bruise." Gerald responded

* * *

**A/N**: I had a similar story to this posted awhile back but I took it down due to lack of inspiration but now that I am on my summer break I'll have plenty of time to write and come up with ideas. I hope you all like it so far.


End file.
